Scripted
by AddictedToTheScript
Summary: Just a collection of unrelated oneshots based on songs by The Script. Written by Zoey. Ch. 2 Walk Away.
1. Nothing

**Hi guys! It's Zoey. This is the first story we posted, but I'm the only writer. I am in love with the Script (hence the penname), so I decided to do a bunch of HP fanfics with Script songs. This one is to Nothing. LOOK IT UP IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT! ! I'll give you… ummm…well… virtual SUGAR! Yummy, yummy sugar (provided you review too)! Kendra will be editing for me, but this chapter isn't edited, so feel free to point out mistakes. Okay. Here is the first chapter of Scripted!**

"Hey, mate. How are you?" asked Seamus nervously, clapping Harry on the back. It was the first time the young man had met his friends in months. The Boy Who Lived managed a weak smile.

"I'm fine."

"Look, Harry. She doesn't deserve you. You're much better off without _her_," intoned Dean. This comment irked Harry, but he was so…_numb_ that he could only state monotonously,

"I wish I had died in the war. I wish I had never tried to get _her_. I'd have been better off."

"Look, chap, don't talk like that. Tell you what. Let's go down to the pub. I'll buy us all a round. Alright?" offered Ron. Harry tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. The men, just four years out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, made their way down to the Three Broomsticks, Harry in the back with his head down. They found a table in the corner and nodded to Madame Rosmerta. Neville got up to order the drinks and soon returned with five fire whiskeys, tossing the bill to Ron.

"This ought to help you forget that bird," he said, putting the drinks down. The five men silently downed the alcohol. Seamus ordered another round. This went on late into the night. Harry lost count at fifteen.

Despite the fact that he should have been completely blitzed, _her_ face was clear in his mind. Those large, beautiful eyes, the way her hair fell in her face, he forgot nothing. He noticed that Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron had stopped drinking after about three rounds. They were now peering nervously at him.

"How d'you feel, mate?" asked Neville.

"I… really ought to get back to the Aurors' office."The other men sighed. They had accomplished nothing.

"Mate, I just want you to know that we'll be here for you," promised Dean. Seamus nodded and Neville clapped Harry on the back. The Chosen One managed a weak smile. The men one by one left until only Ron and Harry remained. Ron looked him straight in the eye.

"You're going to go after _her_." It wasn't a question- he was stating it. Harry felt the effects of the alcohol set in as he nodded.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, none of us do. Just… be careful, okay?" He gave Harry a quick glance and then left.

Harry sat down. _I miss her, _he thought, quite tipsy, _She was so…. pretty._ In a drunken stupor he lost himself in memories. He didn't realize how long he had been sitting there until Madame Rosmerta came up.

"Bar's closing, dear."

He stumbled out of the pub. Somehow he managed to make it to his flat before falling. Laboriously, he pulled himself up and made his way to the fireplace. He scooped up a fistful of the green powder and tossed it in for the 500th time. Before he had gotten nothing, but this time would be different. Drunkenly he slurred _her_ name, just clear enough to get through to _her_. He heard _her_ voice.

"I mean there's got to be someone- anyone waiting for me, right?" _she_ questioned her friend, who Harry recognized but couldn't put a name to in his drunken state. Her friend looked at _her_ rather coldly.

"There is no one waiting."

_She _seemed to have realized something and _she_ sank to the ground, neither of the two women noticing the drunk man in the fireplace.

"What did I do? He- he _loved _me," _she _cried in despair.

"Yes," her friend agreed.

"He probably hates me now," _she _hiccupped.

"He couldn't hate you if he tried," her friend stated. It wasn't meant to be comforting, as she said it in an emotionless voice, yet despite the lack of emotion, the way she said it made it obvious that it was a fact that no one could question.

"What do I do?"

"You want advice? I can't fix this for you. You have to do that on your own," her friend said. Harry was becoming less drunk now and managed to put a name to the friend. Hermione. No wonder _she_ was listening to her. Hermione was always right.

"I know. Thank you, Hermione," _she_ said. "I… need to do something. I…miss him."

_She_ walked out. The Floo powder went out and the flames in Harry's fireplace returned to gold. _She missed me? _he puzzled, _But she… she hates me. She…told me. _

Now, quite sober, he thought back to that fateful day.

_**6 Months Previously**_

_Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, was scared. Sure, he had faced certain death more times than he could count and had defeated the most feared dark wizard ever, but that was nothing compared to what he was going to do. He, Harry Potter, was going to propose. _

_The young man held the roses close to his body, nervously, as he saw her approaching. The velvet box with the ring that he had spent months searching for was heavy in his pocket. He was confident that he had found the right one. As she drew closer, he smiled at her and bent down to give her a hug. She pulled away. He looked confusedly down at her, but quickly brushed off any suspicion. He must have imagined it… right?_

"_Hallo, love," he smiled down at her._

"_Hallo…Harry," she responded coolly. He was confused. He obviously hadn't been imagining her reluctance._

"_Are you alright, dear?" he asked, nervous. Her eyes hardened._

"_I'm fine." Her words were like a knife on frostbitten skin. Cold and unbelievably painful, despite the lack of malevolent words._

"_Come on, darling. What's wrong?" he prodded._

"_Nothing." They continued on like this until she snapped._

"_Just tell me what's wrong, sweetheart," he solicited._

"_What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong? Listen to me _**Potter**_, I'll tell you what's wrong. You always have to be perfect, right? Amazing Potter. The Boy Who Lived. When people hear _**my** _name, all they think is "Oh, Potter's girlfriend." NO. I. Am. Not. Just. Potter's. Freaking. Girlfriend. What have you done? Anytime you do something wrong, you expect me to kowtow and forgive because you're the "Chosen One." Oh, and a side note, we're "in love." You know what? I don't love you. I… I HATE YOU POTTER!" She threw the flowers at him and ran away. He just sat there looking at her retreating figure. Then the Boy Who Lived cried. For a while he felt nothing. Empty. Then the pain set in..._

Harry still had the ring. He never left home without it, no matter how much it hurt. He lost himself in thoughts of the good times he had had with _her_, the time they had shared a broom, the time when he showed her the muggle world, the time she spilt her butterbeer on him when he told her in detail about the dragon in Gringotts.

Unable to stand it, he grabbed his cloak and went out of his flat. _Maybe a walk shall help me clear my head,_ he thought. He went to a park near his flat. Thankfully it was empty. For some reason _she_ couldn't get out of his head. She was everywhere. It hurt, and yet he wasn't sure if he wanted the pain to leave. It would hurt more to forget her. He suddenly heard a voice.

"Harry?" He turned. He saw the shaking form of a woman coming up to him.

It was Ginevra Weasley.

**So what did you think? Please REVIEW. Or I will get Luna to set the Nargles on you!**

**~Zoey**


	2. Walk Away

**Hey guys! I know it took me forever to update BUT I had a big competition. So far I've gotten 230 hits, and 2 reviews. One review was from Mia, and the other was from Kendra, both of whom are sharing this account with me. Now. PLEASE REVIEW! BTW the pairing is Draco/Astoria. Feel free to suggest pairings. I'll do most anything, but I suck at Yaoi and Yuri, so none of that please. This oneshot takes place during the final battle. Oh, I'd like to thank Kendra, my editor-who-doesn't-respond-for-a-freaking-week. You'd have had this chapter on Saturday if that girl would LOOK AT HER E-MAIL!**

**Disclaimer: Heh heh. I forgot to do this last chapter…. O.o Well. I don't own HP or any of The Script songs :(**

Walk Away

"I'm not leaving you," she said. Astoria Greengrass. She was beautiful. Perhaps she was not the girl with the best body or features (though no one could deny that she was a prize), but her heart was amazing.

Golden, in fact. How she got into Slytherin was a question he would love to have the answer to- at least, the Slytherin everyone knew. She took sly and cunning and brought a brand new definition.

Draco Malfoy looked at this girl. The girl he had fallen in love with. Her sandy blonde hair flew around her face in the blistering wind, emphasizing the conviction in her light blue-green eyes. She was two inches shorter than Draco, and yet she was extremely fierce. The couple was in an alcove, one place that wasn't being attacked.

"Go," he ordered. "It's too dangerous, and I won't survive. I'm evil, anyways," he continued.

"Do you regret it?" she asked softly. "Drake, please listen to me. I can't –"

"Go!" he ordered again, more forcefully.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled. He sighed. He remembered that that was what she said the first time the two had met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AddictedToTheScript~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A seven-year old Draco Malfoy sat haughtily on the garden wall, surveying the guests that walked by. All pureblood, of course. There was Blaise Zabini. He__'d have to talk to him later. They got along well enough. Tracy Davis, he had met her a couple of times. The Parkinson girl. Merlin, she freaked him out. It didn't help that she always needed to be near him, rather like a stalker._

_Suddenly he saw two girls that he didn't know, one about 2 years older than the other. They looked almost as different as it was possible to be. The older one had short black hair and pale skin. The younger one had strawberry-blonde locks and tan skin. The only thing they shared was the light-blue-green sort of colored eyes. His mother walked regally, straight and tall._

"_Oh, Draco, dear. This is Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria. I _do _hope you'll make friends." She smiled, meaning, _or else. _Narcissa Malfoy ran off to greet some other guests. The older girl, Daphne, smiled._

"_How old are you? I'm seven," she asked. The other girl just studied him._

"_Me too. What about _her?"_ he asked, pointing._

"_Oh, Astoria? She's only five," Daphne said, slightly disgruntled that Draco seemed to be more interested in her sister than in her. "Go away, Astoria." Daphne pouted at him, reminding him of Parkinson. _

"_Hi," he said to the blonde, completely ignoring Daphne. She mumbled a greeting._

"_I'm Draco" he said, trying to get the younger girl to speak. She glared at him._

"_I know, and I don't want to talk to you." He was surprised._

"_Why?" he asked, surprised. Everyone wanted to talk to him. "Bad move, anyways. Mother and Father – yours anyway – will not like it."_

"_You seem mean," she said, the glare still on her face. She looked cute, even with the glare._

"_You can't have real friends if all you think about is what __**they**__ will think." He looked down upon her like a royal among peasants._

"_It's true," she muttered, almost as she was trying to convince herself. She went over to Narcissa's precious flower bed and started picking some flowers - orchids._

"_Don't do that!" yelled Draco, earning some stares. He grabbed her arm. She pulled away._

"_You can't tell me what to do!"_

After that, it was something she said almost regularly, as the Malfoys and the Greengrasses had close ties. When she started Hogwarts in Draco's third year, it seemed as if he didn't need Professor Trelawney to tell him that he was going to hear that line at least once a day. Soon enough, they started to have a love/hate relationship that quickly turned to just plain old love.

Old, perhaps, plain, maybe, but it was a constant. It was a strong tie that bound them both forever. At least he had hoped for forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AddictedtoTheScript~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't want You-Know-Who to come back. I do. Astoria. Tori, please. Listen to me. You need to go. Stay safe," the Malfoy heir pleaded.

"No," she agreed. "I don't want Voldemort back. And you do not, either, Drake. You're scared. Hell, I'm scared. I bet down there, the people who are fighting, are scared. Neither of us _want _this, but… if you do choose to deny the truth, I'll follow you," she said, ignoring his flinch at the name.

"I'm evil. Tori! Why can't you understand that? You're standing in my heart - the heart of darkness. I'm not even sure I have one!" he shouted. She smiled, shaking her head as a wife would do to a silly thing her husband had done or said.

"Drake, it's what I've got to do. Do you think that I could live with you gone?" she asked softly.

"Walk away now, Tori, before it's too late," he begged. Her poised demeanor suddenly vanished. She looked frantic.

"I can't. Don't you understand?" she nearly shouted. "I've fallen in love." He chuckled darkly.

"In the worst way, Tori, in the worst way. Look. You have two choices: either you go, or you stay. If you stay… you won't have a choice."

"I'm staying," she said firmly. No hesitation. "I'll follow you."

"You're making a big mistake," he said, but there was a defeated tone to his voice.

"I know. I… I love you, Drake."

"I love you too, Tori. I'm going to do bad things. We both know that."

"It isn't too late, and you know that," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I have to go," he said. Astoria turned around and saw Potter and Weasley running by.

"Stay safe," she begged.

"I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AddictedtoTheScript~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement. It was on fire. The fumes and flames were everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Tori," he choked out. He lied. He didn't stay safe. He was going to die. But wait! Was that Potter grabbing him? They were on a broom. Potter was saving him.

"What are you doing?" he choked out.

_Tori, _he thought. _She always saw the best in everyone. Even me. I never smiled since sixth year, but she always thought I was handsome. She finds the silver lining in everything. Not to mention that she was a Greengrass, one of the oldest, purest wizard families in Edinburgh. No one could ever change her mind if she didn't want to change it. She could have had it all but she's fallen in love in the worst way. Tori…. Tori…_

He blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AddictedtoTheScript~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astoria Greengrass sat by Draco's bedside. He had not woken up in over a week. Voldemort was dead. Potter had saved them. She looked at the clock and sighed, knowing Madame Pomfrey would soon come to chase her out. She kissed Draco on the forehead and then got her stuff. As she turned to go, she heard a voice.

"T-tori?" She smiled.

"Hey Drake. You're up." He tried to sit up but winced.

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself, silly," she scolded. He smiled weakly. It was his first smile in two years, kind of like the dawn after the cold, dark night.

"I love you, Tori," he said.

"I love you, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AddictedtoTheScript~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_19 Years Later_

"Mum! Mum! Are you going to take me to Platform 9 ¾ now?" an excited 11-year old Scorpius Malfoy jumped excitedly, trying to get his mother's attention.

"Yes, dear. Just get your father, and we'll go," 34-year old Astoria Malfoy smiled as her son went looking for her husband. A lot had passed since the final battle all those years ago. Draco and she had both made bad choices, but everything had worked out more or less.

"Hey, Tori," her husband said appearing in the doorway with an easy smile. He had smiled much more after their wedding fifteen years ago.

"Hi, Drake. You startled me."

"Sorry, dear." He bent down to kiss his wife.

"Hey Dad! Are you- DAD! MUM! EWWWWWWW!" Scorpius shielded his eyes.

"Sorry, champ," said Draco, not looking sorry at all.

"Enough of that. Are you boys ready to go to King's Cross?" Astoria asked briskly. "Honestly, sometimes I'm feeling that there are two children I have to take care of."

"Yes!" exclaimed Scorpius, and Draco nodded in agreement. The family of three apparated to the platform, Astoria holding her son tightly.

"Bye, baby. Be sure to write," Astoria sniffed, hugging Scorpius tightly.

"There's Potter, Weasley, and Granger. I could never get better marks than Granger. Beat Rose for me, kiddo," Draco told his son.

"Draco!" exclaimed Astoria.

"Sorry, darling," he said meekly. The whistle blew, and Scorpius ran on the train.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" the eleven-year old boy yelled from the window. His parents waved. As the train passed out of sight Astoria leaned her head against Draco's shoulder.

Then they caught Harry Potter's emerald eyes. He nodded to them, a young redhead girl clinging to his leg shyly, and Draco nodded back. He swung his daughter up, and then into her mother's arms.

He walked over to them.

"Hello," he said.

Draco stiffened, but Astoria replied, "Hello."

Potter ran his hand through his hair. "Well," he said.

"Well, indeed," replied Astoria with a twitch of her lips. "I never really thanked you, for saving Draco."

"It's what anyone would have done," he replied.

It was an uncomfortable silence for them.

"You know," said Potter. "We really should let go of this." He gestured around him, trying to find words for what he was trying to say. "Old childhood grudges shouldn't be passed down to our children. I guess," he hesitated, and then plunged on, "that I'm really not happy with what happened on the train that first year. Over the years our grudge grew and grew and then –" he broke off. "I heard Ron saying to Rose to beat Scorpius in all the tests. I know that I don't want anger and hate to be the driving force behind my children, and I doubt 'Mione wants to, either."

Astoria interrupted, "That's what Draco was saying to Scorpius. 'Beat Rose in all her tests, Scorpius'."

"Because he couldn't beat her mother?" Harry said. "How long is this going to go on? We aren't children anymore."

"What's your point, Potter?" asked Draco.

"Come over sometime, I'll owl you," he said. Astoria smiled.

"I think we'd love that," Astoria said. The little redheaded girl ran up to him, saying, "Daddy! Mommy said to come over right now or she'll kick your –" she stopped yelling and came up to them. "It's a bad word, Daddy." He laughed, picking her up, and waving to them as he prepared to apparate away. Astoria looked longingly toward the direction that the train had gone.

"He'll be all right. He's got a lot of Greengrass in him," Draco comforted her, as he watched Astoria's eyes well up with tears.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm pregnant." He processed the words for a few moments.

"We'll have to check," he said, extremely calmly.

"We made the right choice," she sighed.

"Having Scorp?" he asked. His wife looked up at him.

"All of them. Every single one." As their lips met they knew that she was right.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Leave your answer in the form of a review *wink*. I loved writing this one. Anyways, I have good news! I got a part in my school play! I'm so happy. I've tried out for three different plays/musicals, but this is the first one I got into. I can't wait! The downside is that I have to get up at 5:30 everyday :(.**


End file.
